Mitsukake's Doughtnuts
by LinaIX
Summary: Mitskake has a nice fresh box of doughnuts all to himself, then he learns never to turn his back on his food. ^^


Mitsukake's Doughnuts  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FY or the Characters…^^  
  
A/N: Went to bed and got an idea, which hadn't left by the next morning. Hope ya like it. Warning: I know its ooc for a few characters...well for two =P Dun care. This was just a bit of my insanity that needed to be released. ^^ Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Mitsukake sighed happily as he took a sear at the small dinette table in the kitchen, of the house that he shared with the rest of the Suzaku Seven. Gingerly, he set the box of fresh doughnuts on the table on front of him. The only thing that could make this moment any better would be coffee. He made his way over to the coffeepot, whistling a happy tune. His eyes widened when he heard footsteps enter the kitchen. 'Oh no! My doughnuts!' he thought, frozen to that spot.  
  
"Mornin' Mitz." Tasuki said cheerfully, then, to Mitsukake's fear, his eyes went to the table.  
  
'Please don't see the doughnuts…' Mitsukake prayed, then dropped the canister in his hands, spilling coffee everywhere, when he heard Tasuki speak once more.  
  
"Hey! Doughnuts!" He opened the box and took one, making his way to the back door. "Catch ya later Mitz." He said around the doughnut, which hung out of his mouth.  
  
When Tasuki was gone, Mitsukake sank to his knees. "Nooo!" He cried, then sighed, scooping up the spilled coffee back into the canister.  
  
"Good morning!" His head shot up when he heard Nuriko's voice. "Ooo…who bought doughnuts?"  
  
Mitsukake lowered his head once more and sighed. "My…my doughnuts…" He muttered sadly as he brushed the remaining coffee into the canister.  
  
Nuriko looked over at him, one doughnut in his mouth and one in each hand. "Id a ay omhin'?" he said, mouth full, stopping at the door. (Translation: Did I say something?)  
  
Mitsukake shook his head slowly. "No…" Nuriko shrugged, and headed out the door. He was now truly disappointed. He dropped the coffee all over the floor and now only had eight doughnuts instead of an even dozen. He raised an eyebrow as he glanced into the canister that was still in his hands, then to the floor. He really wanted some coffee to go with those sweet, cakey, glazed O's from heaven. The floor looked clean…  
  
Mitsukake glanced around, making sure the coast was clear, then went back to making the coffee. As he leaned against the counter, waiting for the coffee to finish he groaned. The door opened once again, this time revealing Chichiri.  
  
"Good morning Mitsukake!" e said cheerfully, then frowned. "There's…no coffee?" His hands clenched at his sides.  
  
"No…" Mitsukake replied simply, keeping an eye on the box of his precious baked goods.  
  
"How can everyone expect me to be so bleeping cheerful and have no bleep bleep coffee, no da? Bleeping bleep no da! I'll just stop on my way and get my bleeping coffee." He exclaimed, angrily, as he grabbed a doughnut. He left slamming the door behind him.  
  
Mitsukake blinked a few times, shocked by what he had just seen. "No wonder he 's usually the first one up…" He mumbled, then turned, to check on the coffee, which was now half done. He sighed, rubbing his eyes.  
  
When Mitsukake opened his eyes, he felt a breeze, as the back door slammed shut. He blinked in confusion, then let his head drop as the delicious smell of a doughnut wafted by. "What was that?" He asked himself, then took in a sharp breath as he heard the Tamahome's voice. He knew that whereever he was, so was Miaka. 'No!' He thought, panic setting in. 'My doughnuts! She'll eat every last crumb!'  
  
"Did you see Hotohori's hair?" Tamahome laughed, as he and Miaka walked into the kitchen. "Looked like he stuck his finger in a light socket!"  
  
"I wonder what…what…" Miaka's voice trailed off. "Doughnuts!" She cried as she threw open the box.  
  
"No!" Mitsukake exclaimed, reaching out, then stopped seeing both Miaka and Tamahome's mouths full. Miaka had a doughnut in each hand and Tamahome had one, as they made their way out of the house. Mitsukake felt like he could cry, but at least there was one still left. He turned and smiled. The coffee was done! He hurriedly made himself a cup, humming a tune to himself. He took a sip of coffee as he turned around. What he saw almost made him choke. There sat Chiriko licking his fingers.  
  
"Good morning Mitsukake!" He said cheerfully.  
  
"My doughnuts!" He cried, shaking his head. "All of them gone! Nooo!"  
  
Chiriko hopped out of the chair, heading to the door then stopped. "Mitsukake, will you do me a favor?" He just looked at the small boy. "Can you have Tasuki scrub the floor with some bleach? He was sick last night and threw up…right where you are standing in fact. I'm worried about germs." With that, Chiriko left. Mitsukake felt his stomach turn and set the cup of coffee on the counter as he made his way back to bed. 


End file.
